Little Pony Legend: Fame and Misfortune
by The Time Traveler
Summary: When Twilight and Korra find the old friendship journal and decide to publish it, things go for the worse. The episode only taking place in TLPL universe. Posted with approval from Maggiesheartlove.
1. The Inspiration

**The Little Pony Legend**

 **Fame and Misfortune**

 **Based on the works by Maggiesheartlove and blublur**

 **Chapter 1: The Insperation**

It was a lovely day over the park in Republic City. Everyone was up and about on this lovely day and among those enjoying it were the two well known Princesses. Princess Avatar Korra and Princess Twilight Sparkle. But they were not alone. In a carrier was a small alicorn human, it was Korra and Mako's daughter, Iris.

"Isn't it a lovely day", asked Twilight.

"Yes it sure is, and I am glad we go the chance to be out here", said KOrra then hearing a coo from the carrier Korra added to Iris. "And so are you my precious Iris yes it is. ."

Iris cooed and blew a raspberry however, the moment was interrupted by a splat to her cheek. Cleaning it off Korra turned with a glare to where ti came from, turned out the source was from an young anthro pony near a ice cream cart.

"Sorry Princess Avatar. . it was for HIM!" she pointed to a young waterbender who bent ice back at her.

"INCOMMING" she shouted as the ice missed them.

"Kuluck, Toola Roola, what is going on here", demanded Twilight, seeming to know who they are.

Kuluck said, "Sorry Princess but my ex-friend should have stood aside."

"You're the ex-friend here" shouted Toola Roola.

"Okay time out", said Korra freezing them. "Now let's take a break and talk this out."

"Well I wanted to go out on the pond", said Kuluck, "But Toola Roola wanted to go on the swingset."

"We started arguing and then we decided not to be friends if we couldn't agree", said Tool Roola.

"Hey wait a fight like this isn't worth breaking up your friendship", said Korra.

"That's right", said Twilight, "It may not be easy but friendship is something worth fighting for."

The two looked at each other smiled and then agreed and headed on off. "Come on let's go on the swingset", said Kuluck.

The two watch them head on off smiling.

"Nice saying there Twilight", said Korra.

"Hmm I find that familiar", said Twilight then her eyes light up. "THAT'S IT!"

* * *

Once they returned to the castle Twilight was searching every single book in her library in the friendship castle, courtesy of the fact both her's and Korra's are connected. Korra having put Iris down for a nap looked on as her friend looked everything over.

"I know it's here somewhere", said Twilight. As she looked Twilights student, Starlight Glimmer entered the room. Twlight then pulled out a familiar book.

"Yes I got it!" said Twilight.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen that in ages", said Korra.

"What is that", asked Starlight.

"This", said Korra, "Is the Friendship Journal we all used to keep shortly after we first met."

"It's filled with all the things we learned", said Twilight flipping it to one section, "For example, "Friendships isn't always easy but without a doubt it's worth fighting for."

However when she displayed said page. . it crumbled to dust in a comical fashion.

"I think I may judge a book by it's cover just this once", said Starlight.

"Trust me", said Korra. "Take a peek I am sure you will find it interesting and very informative."

With a sigh, Starlight took the book in her own magic and peered through it. At first she was a tad uninterested but then she started making sounds of intrigued, followed by a, "oh wow!"

Korra and Twilight could not help but smirk at their success.

"This is too neat, I wish I have my own copy of this. . . wait I think I can" said Starlight.

Before Korra and Twilight could ask how instantly duplicate pages came out of the book and formed inside a duplicate cover only it was more newer than the book.

"Amazing", said Korra, "How did you do that?"

"I uh learned that while trying to copy a particular scroll", said Starlight.

"Starswirl's time spell?" asked Twilight.

Blushing, Starlight gave a, 'yeah'.

"Hey 'copys of our own'", said Korra. "Twilight I just had a great idea."

"Me too. And I say we share it with the others", said Twilight.

To be continued. . .


	2. Sharing and Distribution

**The Little Pony Legend**

 **Fame and Misfortune**

 **Based on the works by Maggiesheartlove and blublur**

 **Chapter 2: Sharing and Distribution**

In the map room, the group known as Team Harmony Avatar had gathered. The ponies were sitting in their respective thrones while their human friends were standing around, some leaning.

"Okay Twilight why did you call of of us here", asked Bolin. "I was in the middle of an important session."

"You were just giving Asami a foot message", remarked Opal.

"It's important to me", said Asami giggling.

"Well, Korra and I have a surprise for all of you and we think you will love it", said Twilight.  
She presented the familiar book which was slammed on the map table.

"What is that thing", asked Rarity. "And why is it so smelly. . "

"I will say", said Mako.

"Wait a minute I know this", said Pinkie holding it. "It's the friendship journal we wrote in! I haven't seen this thing in forever!"

"It even still has the bookmarks Discord put in it", remarked Bolin.

"Ah yes.", said Mako, "But it's looking a bit. . .long in the tooth."

Asami takes it and wrinkles her nose opening it to one page. "I will say, there is a smushed apple in. . dare I say. . .Applejacks entry?"

She turns the pages to find. . very small writing.

"Man Fluttershy's lessons are soo teeny weeny itsy bitsy I can't make a word out of them", said Bolin.

Blushing Fluttershy replied, "I wanted to make sure there was room for all of you"

"You would", said Opal with a smile.

Asami finds another page but with very fancy writing. "Oh Rarity that is lovely."

"What? What is it? I can barely read a thing", complained Bolin.

"It's called calligraphy dahling", explained Rarity. "If you are going to make words at least make them fabulous."

"Who else but Rarity", said Twilights husband, Flash Sentry. Asami turned it and he noticed the pages were really. . roughed up. .. literally they were pratcally in tatters.

"Rainbow Dash weren't you a bit rough with your entries", asked Flash.

"What can I say", said RD, "when I learn something I larn it hard." 

Asami turns a page and in a instant confetti burst from it, and to her dismay a flower pot fell on her head. "I found Pinkie's page" she deadpanned.

Pinkie giggled, "I don't know about you but I am surprised!"

"Yeah it is a nice surprise after such a long time", said Mako.

"Oh that's not the only surprise", said Korra as Twilight took it from Asami. No sooner it was on the table Starlight used her magic to create more copies for each member of the group.

"We decided to make copies for all of you", announced Twilight happily as each one went to a member of the group.

"Woah neat!" gasped Bolin taking his.

"How did you do learn that spell", asked Mako

"I learned it when I needed to make copies of a certain. . manifest", said Starlight

"It's better than a perfect copy", said Rarity taking note it was all new.

"Oh I forgot all about this lesson",s aid Fluttershy, as she looked

Rainbow Dash laughed and said, "Remember this one, when I was helping Daring Do? 'Never underestimate the power of friends who always got your back!" 

Pinkie giggled, "Awww Cheese Sandwhich! PARTY CANNON! BEST BIRT-AVERSARY EVER!"

Korra and Mako nodded in acknowledgment of this.

"After Twilight and Korra showed me the journal", said Starlight, "I was so inspired by all the lessons we have learned I just had to have my own copy!"

"Me too", said Flash Sentry.

"Which brings us to the next part of our surprise. How would you all feel if we made our friendship available for EVERYONE", said Korra. "That way it can inspire every pony and human out there with our lessons!"

"I looove it", said Bolin.

"You and me both", said Asami nodding

"I think that's a great idea", said Fluttershy.

"I'm in, YAAAAAY" shouted Pinkie.

"We'd always said we wanted to", said AJ

"I think it's fabulous", said Rarity.

RD however interrupted the mood while reading the journal and said, "He he, I am awesome." She then noticed the glares she was getting, "Uh sure I am in."

To be continued. . .


	3. The Unexpected Results

**The Little Pony Legend**

 **Fame and Misfortune**

 **Based on the works by Maggiesheartlove and blublur**

 **Chapter 3: The Unexpected Results**

AN: I hope you like this. BTW I am still in the middle of reading blublur's Shadow of Ronin fic and I admit it's looking good. I hope to finish it soon and read the rest of MHL's work. ^_^ But life and other fics keep coming and I am so far behind. ^_^; Again enjoy.

With Team Avatar Harmony's connections it wasn't that hard to get bookstores in both realms to accept their Friendship Journal. Cloudsdale, Manehatten, Republic City, Bah-Sing-Se, Zaufu, everywhere every place they went and with some of Asami's connections their books spread like wildfire and instantly became a best seller. No matter how hard the book people tried they just couldn't keep one copy of it on the shelves. To be honest no one could be happier than Korra, as her husband explained one morning while she was feeding Iris.

"The Friendship Journal", read Mako in the paper, "Created by the Princess Avatar and her well known friends who have done so much for both worlds is spreading like wild fire. It has three times made the top seller list."

"Well what do you expect", chuckled Korra who then got interrupted by some mushed food hitting her face and a giggle from Iris.

"I wish some things can go smoothly", said Korra as she wiped the food off her face. She then cooed to a laughing Iris,"You like using mommy for target practing don't you?"

"Still giving you a hard time huh", came a familiar voice. They looked to see the radiant yellow and red mane of one particular anthro pony they know well.

"Sunset Shimmer, how of you to pay us a visit", said Mako excitedly as the two shook hands.

"Well when Twilight and Starlight told me about this journal, I just couldn't stay away, I had to check it out and I must say this was an excellent idea. Makes me wish I could have read it myself along time ago", said Sunset with a wide grin and displaying it proudly.

"That's good to hear", said Korra then an idea came to mind. "Hey I will be taking Iris on a walk later and Twilight and Starlight will be joining would you?"

"That would be wonderful", exclaimed Sunset, then to Iris who giggled at her tickling her cheek she said, "You would be delighted would you?"

Korra could not help but smile at this.

* * *

It was a nice day in the park and Korra was pushing Iris' stroller down on the path with a equally pleased Sunset Shimmer beside her. It was indeed a great day to be outside. Korra almost immediately noticed two familiar ponies passing out copies of the Friendship Journal to other ponies.

"Twilight" shouted Korra, "Hey there! Over here!"

"Korra, Sunset, it's great see you here", said Twilight turning to meet them.

"So, handing out free copies I see", smirked Sunset. "Way to promote it" she then nudged Twilight.

"Sunset you know the whole purpose is for friendship purposes. Who knows it may make less friendship problems for Korra and I to handle", said Twilight.

They then suddenly heard arguing.

"Speaking of which" chuckled Korra with a slight grin.

The source of arguing was once again Kuluuck and Toola Roola.

"I don't want play with you anymore", said Kuluuck.

"Why not, you love hopscotch", asked Toola Roola.

"You love it because you seem to beat me" growled Kuluuck.

"Hey you two, stop this", said Korra as she and the others approach. Then with a smile, added, "Why don't you take a breather?"

"And why not read the chapter on Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Falls", suggested Twilight giving them a copy of the journal and turning to said chapter, "You may find it enlightnening.

"Okay", they said taking it and began to read it.

The group turned away happy with their accomplishment. Korra took her hands back on the stroller to resume the walk and who should approach them but the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Princess Avatar Korra, Princess Twilight" shouted Apple Bloom.

"What's up, you little rascals", said Korra who then chuckled.

"What can we do for you", added Twilight.

"Well", said Sweetie Bell, "We came by to say thank you."

"Thank you", said Twilight, "For what?"

"Well the Friendship Journal has made us SUPER popular", shouted Scootaloo. As if to reinforce that fact they were surrounded by several other people and ponies.

"Ooh", said Twilight a tad disappointed.  
"We were thinking of putting together a Cutie Mark Summer camp. Now EVERYONE will want to sign up" said Apple Bloom. "This is going to be awesome!"

They went off leaving a slight dismayed Twilight and a concerned Korra behind.

* * *

"A cutie mark Summer camp does sound like a great idea you know", said Sunset as the group continued their walk

"Yeah", said Korra a bit downhearted.

"Hey it just shows the positive impact of how your friendship Journal is doing", said Starlight.

"Yes but the whole purpose of the journal isn't supposed to be marketing", replied Twilight.

"Well maybe things will work out in other places", said Sunset.  
"Yeah everyone across the two worlds will. . .", started Starlight but was inturupted when they were stopped by a group of gleeful ponies and people all grinning happily holding their copies of the journal.

"Uh hi", said Twilight, "Can we help you?"

"You are Princess Twilight and Princess Avatar Korra right", said one guy, "Some of us are from the fire nation and the rest are from Phillydelphia and we had to come all this way to meet you because we got copies of your Friendship Journal."

"That's great", started Korra, "What did you think. . ."

"Can you sign them", they all asked.

Sighing they did so. Sunset keeping an eye on Iris.

"So what did you think of the lessons", asked Twilight as they finished.

"Oh we haven't read them", said a unicorn. "These are keepsakes, we have to keep them in mint condition." As if to point out what he said he puts his newly autographed copy in a bag. The others followed suit, thanked the princesses and left.

"That was so worth the trip", one of them said.

Twilight and Korra sighed.

* * *

The group continued their walk towards the city but in silence. All the while Iris was snoozing away.

"Don't worry guys I am sure that journal is inspiring others to be best of friends", said Starlight.

They passed a nearby café but then heard some pompous ponies talking. They hid and listened.

"Well I have to say this Friendship Journal is a real page turner", said a stallion.

"I agree I am seeing a side to some ponies there I didn't even know were there", said a mare, it maked Twilight and Korra smile with pride with Sunset and Starlight giving them a 'told you' look. Until she added, "I only wish they left Rarity out, she clearly doesn't belong in that book with the rest of them."

"Oh I agree" said the stallion, "I mean who does she think she is. Sure she did a good job setting up the Ponyville Day Celebration, but did she really think it was a success because of her?" He laughs and snorts, "The nerve!"

This shocked the group but to make it worse listening in was the said pony who was in anthro form and hiding herself with a newspaper, and she was tearing up. Shifting to her pony form she ran off in tears and crying.

"That's not what she meant!" gasped Korra. Iris squirmed and woke due to her mother's shout and cried. "Oh I am so sorry Iris, please don't cry."

"Poor Rarity', said Twilight, "She heard everything those ponies said. I have to go and talk to her"

"Okay I am going to take Iris on home", said Korra, "I will join you later."

"And Sunset and I are going to have a word with those two", remarked Starlight glaring and the two anthro ponies.

The three nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

"I am ashamed to hear that", said Mako as Korra put Iris down into her crib after calming her down.

"Yeah, Twilight is going to help her through this. I am going to see her for myself", said Korra. "You don't mind watching Iris for a while do you?"

"Not at all", said Mako.

Giving him a hug and kiss Korra said, "Thanks." She then headed off to Equestria.

* * *

Korra knew Rarity would run into her hometown for solitude after hearing something like that. So she decided to start there but before she could even start her search she was pummeled by a familiar pink earth Pony.

"Hey Korra", said Pinkie as she stood on her shoulders pinning Korra to the ground. "Can you believe it, our journals are everywhere!"

"Yes but Pinkie. .", said Korra. But Pinkie interrupted her.

"I got everypony stopping by telling me my entries are HILAROUS!" she started then paused to autograph someone's copy of the journal, leaving Korra a chance to get up.

"I even had somepony come all the way from Las Pegasus to tell me how much he loves my lessons" she finished.

"That's great. I am glad to know some guys are inspired by the journal lessons", said Korra. "I am sure Twilight will too."

Suddenly they were surrounded by a bunch of ponies and benders. "LOOK! THERE'S PINKIE PIE" shouted someone, "THE FUNNY ONE!" They all started to laugh.

"Giggly feedback is the best kind", said Pinkie, which was followed by everyone laughing again.

"At least you are getting some positive feedback from the journal", said Korra, "Can't say the same for Rarity, this whole journal thing has upsetted her."

"Aww", said pinkie sadly, "That's too bad." Again the surrounding ponies laughed which of course erked Pinkie. "Wait that wasn't even funny." More laughter.

"Guess I will see you around Pinkie",s aid Korra. She almost expected them to laugh again but they just stared. . one pony coughed. Korra shrugged and went on her way.

"BYE KORRA" shouted Pinkie which to Pinkie's annoyance earned her a laugh. Obviously the whole thing was getting ridiculous.

"Classic Pinkie pie",s aid a woman.

"She's much better in real life", said a pony.

"YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR YEARS!" Pinkie shouted at her, but all that earned her was another laugh.

TO be continued. . . . .


	4. Bad to Worse

**The Little Pony Legend**

 **Fame and Misfortune**

 **Based on the works by Maggiesheartlove and blublur**

 **Chapter 4: Bad to Worse**

AN: Okay the Olympics are over now it's back to writing! YAY!

Twilight was busy trying to get to Rarity's place when suddenly she was met with raining. . .pages of the journal?

"Huh", she asked in surprise. She looked up to see two Pegasus fillies talking to Rainbow Dash.

"There we now we ripped out all but your entries", said one.

"Yeah those other entries were getting in the way", said the other.

Twilight flew up to them concerned, "What do you mean you removed all the other entries. We all had valuable expriences."

Rainbow Dash pushes Twilight in front of them. "I got an idea, why don't you talk to TWILIGHT for a while so I can get back to, working and napping, and patrolling and. . . pretty much everything."

"Awww", groaned the first Pegasus, "We don't want to hear her boring lessons."

"Can ou tell us again how you met Daring do" said the other earnestly.

"Again" said Rainbow Dash nervously. Obviously she has told this so many times, she was getting sick of it. "Didn't we already cover this one?"

"Yes but we want to hear it again", said the Pegasus. "You don't want to disappoint your fans", she added mre sternly and gestured to a lot more filly Pegasus ponys all wearing Rainbow dash merchandise. Obviously Rainbow Dash was not being let off the hook that easily.

"Uh I would love to but I am on the next shift in Republic City, got to keep an eye on crime", said Rainbow nervously.

"OH" gasped one of the Pegasus fillys. "We will come with you, you can tell us there!"

All Rainbow Dash could do was mope away with her fans right behind her all chanting her name.

* * *

Korra was busy flying overhead towards Rarity's boutique when she saw another crowd.

"What the heck. . I don't like this", said Korra as she flew. She landed to find out that Fluttershy was being cornered by bunch of pones.

"Please" she whimpered. "Leave me alone. . ."

Korra without effort moved over the crowd to Fluttershy and stroked her mane.

"Fluttershy, are you okay", asked Korra in concern. "What's wrong?"

"WE WANT ANSWERS!" demanded one pony.

"YEAH WE ARE ENTITLED TO KNOW", shouted another.

"What's got you so heated you have to get up and angry at my friend", asked Korra a bit sternly.

A mare asked, "We want to know why Fluttershy keeps learning the same lesson over and over again! I mean, BE ASSERTIVE ALREADY!"

A stallion goes, "Yeah even I learned than she has. Why can't I be in a book!?"

"WHAT" gasped Korra at the same time came the voices of Starlight and Sunset, and Starlight levitated said pony aggrissevly.

"Are you attacking my friend cause you want to be in a book", accused Starlight.

"You should be ashamed", continued Sunset.

"It's okay girls, I got this", said Fluttershy. She took a deep breath and moved towards the crowd. Starlight puts the said pony down who then dashes out of there

"Listen up all of you", said Fluttershy, "I . .AM more assertive. It took me a while to get there. But can you honestly tell me you can learn something one time and compeltly change who you are!?"

There was a long tough silence.

"I didn't think so", finished Fluttershy.

"Wow", said one mare. "You are waaaaay different than the Fluttershy in the book. I don't know how I feel about that."

Fluttershy sighs and leaves.

"KOrra", said Twilight, "There you are. Is everything fine."

"For now", said Korra. "But it seems everyone is misunderstanding the 'freindship' part of the Friendship Journal."

"We better get on over to Rarity's", said Twilight.

* * *

Carasuel boutique didn't look so good in fact it was almost as bad as the time when Twilight switched their cutie marks and personalities by accident before she became a princess. Only instad of cobewebs EVERYTHING was in dissarrey. They found Rarity hard at work at her sewing machine.

"Uh Rarity is everything okay", asked Twilight uneasily

They nearly dodged a roll of fabric.

"What are you doing", asked Korra also uneasilty.

Rarity turned to them, her mascara a mess and wearing the most insane grins ever.

"WHY I AM MAKING A GOWN DAHLING!"

That got the group nervous.

"For what", asked Twilight hoping to get more out of her.

"I DON'T KNOW" shouted Rarity resuming her 'work', "I AM STRESS SEWING!"

"Stress sewing", asked Korra and Twilight really disturbed.

"Whenever Rarity get's really overstressed", said a voice which turned out to be Sassy Saddles accompanied by Meng Meng. "She takes it out by sewing whatever she can at random. Regardless if it's good or not."

"What are you two doing here", asked Sunset.

"Same reason why Rarity is in such disrepear. All of our orders had come to a halt!" shouted Meng Meng.

"It's been happenging for over a week" continued Sassy Saddles

"And just hearing those two at the café confirmed it" cried Rarity.

"What do you mean", asked Starlight.

"NOBODY LIKES ME ANYMORE! THEY ARE BOYCOTTING ME" shouted Rarity pointing to the window. Opening the curtains the group looks and sure enough there were a lot of humans and ponies holding up "No Rarity" signs.

Korra fumed and stomped towards the door, not pleased at all how they were treating Rarity. "Don't worry, Twilight and I are going to go out there and straighten this out."

"Yeah", said Twilight more calmly, "They will see they are being un. . "

She was cut off when the door flew open. In ran in a frazzeled Applejack along with a exhausted Varrick and his wife, Zhu Li.

"Rarity we need the thing", said Varrick.

"What he means is blankets. . lots of them", said AJ.

"RIGHT AWAY PONY WHO STILL LIKES ME" shouted Rarity getting back to her stress sewing.

"Nothing fancy", said AJ.

"Found some" said Zhu Li holding some blankets from a shelf.

As they head out the door Korra asked, "What's going on AppleJack."

"Ah'm Popluar Korra. Ah'm Popular and I don't like it ONE BIT", shouted AJ.

"Trust me it makes the blunder I made during my parole look tame", said Varrick as they head out.

The group looks on in concern.

"You two go on ahead", said Sunset. "Starlight and I will try to sort this out here."

"Thanks", said Twilight.

* * *

The group arrived on Sweet Apple Acres to see it. . . in complete chaos. Tons of ponies and humans with apples covering their cutie marks or apple marks on their cheeks and forearms and wearing cowboy clothing were all about. Apple Bloom gave them cider. Granny smith served them meals. Some just ate apples and enjoyed the scenery.

Varrick and Zhu Li were busy arranging sleeping assignments as AJ gave out their blankets.

"Applejack, who are these guys" gasped Twilight

"Where did they come from", asked Korra.

"They call themselves the 'Sweet Apple Admirers'", explained AJ. "They said they read my journal entires, and said they felt like they were part of the family."

"And unforunatly now they want to officially become part of the family", continued Zhu Li.

"It's gotten so bad that Zhu Li and I came out here to lend them a hand in all this mess. Seriously, my workshop before Zhu Li cleans it looks a lot better than this!"

One guy stopped to take a selfie photo with AJ.

"Which journal entires would do that", asked Twilight.

"You know", said Aj, "The ones on how friends are like family and what not?"

"Can't you just ask them to leave", asked Korra in concern.

"KICK OUT MY OWN FAMILY", shouted AJ, "ARE YOU NUTS! That be like kicking out you. . or Varrick!"

"Thank you" he said smiling. Then they see Granny Smith come by holding a lot of pots and pans.

"Woah hang on there Granny Smith", said AJ.

"Let me assist" shouted Varrick.

As they pass by one of the ponies shouted, "Look here she comes." And they gave yout a "YEEEEHAAAAW!"

Twilight sighs.

"What's wrong", asked Korra. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. . I wish we never released that journal. . " said Twilight

To be continued. . . . .


	5. It Get's Worse

**The Little Pony Legend**

 **Fame and Misfortune**

 **Based on the works by Maggiesheartlove and blublur**

 **Chapter 5: It Gets Worse**

AN: All right a new chapter to go along with the new season. I hope you guys are enjoying it like I AM. THE EPISODES SO FAR ARE AWESOME!

Korra was taking a small flight over Republic City to clear her head. What she just witnessed to her pony friends was one major blow to her that stunned her completely. She could not believe that a simple book she and the others meant to send out could have backfired in such a way.

"What should I do.. ." she sighed. She then spotted a crowd outside one of Asami's factories.

"What's this?" she asked herself.

When she got close she saw some of them were holding flowers and funeral shrowds, others were making boycotts and a few had a few anti Bolin signs.

The crowd gave her an awe as she flew over and she quickly entered the factor. She saw there were hardly any workers in there and made her way to Asami's office where she found her friend completely stressed out.

"Asami what's going on", asked Korra.

"UGH that friendship journal has caused several disasters for me", said Asami. "I am overloaded with people who sympathize me for either losing my father or for what he was, people who think I am some sort of scarlet for 'stealing' Bolin from Opal, others are thinking I did this just to take over the company."

"And I am just hiding in here to stay away from the people who think I am a self-centered ego maniac, who was stupid enough to be brainwashed by the Sirens or be taken in by Varricks tricks", said Bolin.

Asami sighed, "He's been in there for the last two days. And it's so bad almost all my workers quit on me. I am so behind on my next round of orders it's not funny."

"Oh no" gasped Korra, "I am so sorry. . . can't believe this is happening. I didn't mean. . oh no!"

In a fury of tears Korra flew out the window. Her thoughts devastated on all this.

She thought this was the worse of it til she noticed a huge group on Air Temple Island. And they were not familiar faces.

"Oh man. ." she said and she flew on down. As she approached she was surprised way more air acolytes than she can count. The ones she did know as well as air benders were rushing here and there trying to keep supplies moving. It was a reminder of what happened at Sweet Apple Acres.

Korra spotted Opal and managed to get her attention. "Opal what's going on here?"

"You won't believe this but we are getting new air acolytes like there is no tomorrow and most of them don't even know how to air bend", said Opal.

"Why is that", asked Korra. A passing Kai answered that.

"They read the parts in the journal on how being apart of the Air Nomads changed our lives for the better so they think if they come here there lives will be better", said Kai.

"And I am pretty sure a few of them are runaways", said Jinora pointing out to a few of them.

"I don't believe this", groaned Korra. "Hang on I will deal with this."

The Princess Avatar took a small step outside and stood before the crowd.

Clearly seeing they were not going to listen Korra took off and flew on back to her castle.

* * *

Mako was busy caring for a crying Iris when Korra entered their home. He could tell things were not going well for her just from the look on her face. Not bothering to say 'hi' she sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands and started to cry.

After Iris had settled a bit Mako came to her side and while cradeling their baby she put another arm around Korra.

"I take it things are not going well?"

"No it's not", said Korra, "The Friendship journal seems to have negative effects on all our friends. Everywhere Twilight and I went, things didn't seem to go well."

"It can't be that bad", said Mako. But his face turned when he heard all that Korra went through. "Okay it's that bad, that may explain a few things."

"Like. . ." said Korra with a slight twinge.

"Well, Li gave me a call earlier warning me not to come in for work. But she would not explain why", said Mako.

"I can", said Sunset Shimmer entering and panting. "I went there to ask for some help with the rioters and they are practically sheltering themselves from people who called Lin a super hard case and others saying she should have reconciled with her sister sooner and others stating her entire family is a disgrace. And there are some people there saying that the 'Mako, Korra relationship, just can't be realistic."

"WHAT!?" said both said people.

"Yeah I know", said Sunset.

"I can't believe this. . .", said Korra, then standing up she added. "Twilight must be devastated. Excuse me."

(insert break)

Using the doorway between their rooms, Korra got to Twilight's room without a hitch since their castles in both worlds are connected. However she managed to find twilight crying her eyes out. Flash Sentry was there trying to help her feel better.

"How long", asked Korra.

"About since she returned", said Flash Sentry, "Which was an hour ago."

Korra gasped and sighed and sat next to her dear pony which she considered a sister. "It's okay", said Korra. "I am sure we will work something out."

"That' sjust it Korra" said twilight getting up. "I don't know if we can. I think we really stepped in it this time."

With that Twilight got up and headed out of her room.

Korra sighed, "Come with me, I know where she is going."

"Staring window?" asked Flash Sentry

"Staring Window", said Korra in affirmation. They leave Twilights room to find her.

To be continued. . . . . .


	6. Confrontation

**The Little Pony Legend**

 **Fame and Misfortune**

 **Based on the works by Maggiesheartlove and blublur**

 **Chapter 6: Confrontation**

AN: Please note, I made the extra comments based on fan and non fan speculations and things I think would have been touched base on and opinions, but they don't necessarily reflect my own, or any person specifically. So don't flame me. Thank you and enjoy.

Korra and Sunset's thoughts were right, they found their friend at the usual staring window she usually goes to when she is not in high spirits. She let out a small breath and sighed.

"There you are", said Korra as she and Sunset entered. "You always come here when you are desperate and out of ideas."

"Well that's how I'm feeling", said Twilight.

Before Korra or Sunset could say anything Starlight entered the room.

"Oh there you are", she said. "Okay I just left Rarity I think she's doing better and. . ."

Starlight paused when she noticed Twilight and the little looks she was getting from Sunset and Korra.

"OH this window staring, let me guess things didn't go well at Sweet Apple Acres", asked Starlight.

"Not just there. . everywhere", said Korra.

Twilight sighed, "I thought we were doing something good, I really did." She took out the Friendship Journal, "How could I know our friendship journal could cause so much. . ANTI-FRIENDSHIP!"

"Twilight I am surprised as you are at what's happening but I think you are being too hard on yourself", said Korra. "Don't forget it was my idea too."

"But if we didn't come up with that idea to make copies none of this would be happening in the first place" stressed Twilight. "I am afraid we made life awful for our friends!"

"I agree with Korra, you are being too hard on yourself", said Starlight.

"AM I!?" shouted Twilight.

Just then they heard some huge knocks on the front door and then Flash Sentry poked his head into the room. "Uh guys hate to disturb the conversation but we have company."

"Oh boy", said Korra not liking the tone in that. They all quickly headed to the foyer. They arrived in time to hear more constant knocks and the door to fly open with none other than their friends rushing in, trying to get away from the crowd outside the castle. They barely could close the door just enough to snap off one of the crowd's signs.

"What on Earth happened to you guys", gasped Korra.

Varrik holding a worn-out AJ said, "Had to get her away, that place is so jam packed it's got her overworked, and we had no idea where else to go!"

AJ panted and fanned her worn out hat and added, ". .got so much cooking and cleaning and familying to do. . I ain't got time for anything else!"

Pinkie pops out of a nearby vase and says, "At least ponies and people aren't laughing everytime you talk. Sure I want to be funny but I don't want to be funny all the time. I am telling you my days of Hilarousity-ness. . ness. . . ARE OVER" She then hides back in the vase.

"Well that's nothing", said Opal. "We have to deal with training a new acolyte every half hour."

"Yeah", said Jinora, "it's overwhelming all of us."

RD scoffs, "You think you have it hard? I already know I am awesome, but I can't even go to the bathroom without someone telling me how cool I am!"

"At least you are cool all the time, some people keep pointing out how unwitty or what a doofus I was. . while others say I am a riot", said Bolin.

"I don't mind it when they talk about me", said Asami, "But I wish they leave those that are still working in my factories alone." Then she blinked looking at Rarity wearing a atrocious mismade dress. "Uh what are you wearing?"

"MY EMOTIONS DARLING!" she shouted "STRESS COUTURE!"

"I don't know what I am going to do if I have to defend myself one more time", muttered Fluttershy. She then turned annoyed when Rarity was measuring her size with a tape measure, obviously still using her skills to deal with her stress. Rarity grinned sheepishly.

"Oh. . sorry dahling", she said, "Force of habit."

Korra took a peek outside to almost have the crowd force their way in. Starlight took noted of the effected groups.

"Okay. . " said Starlight, "So they are having a hard time with it, but that does not mean you did anything wrong."

"Starlight's right", said Korra.

"No she isn't", said Twilight with a sigh. "I encouraged the idea of releasing the journal in the first place."

"I had no thoughts of this happening when we released it", said Korra.

"She's right", said Starlight.

"Yeah the only problem is everyone ele's they too busy focused on the wrong things", said Sunset. Suddenly a light bulb went off in both Starlight and sunsets head and they nod approvingly.

"Stay here, we have an idea", said Starlight. Then she teleported out of there with Sunset.

"Any idea what she meant", asked Flash Sentry to Twilight. She simply shrugged, "No idea but I can't wait any longer. I got to fix this."

"Wait", said Korra as she and the others follow her outside the castle to the clamoring crowd.

The second they stepped out the crowd stopped their clamoring when the parties came out and started to bombard them with questions and comments and requests.

"Everyone", said Twilight, "Please calm down!"

"Yes calm down", enforced Korra.

Before they could speak any further one unicorn pony stallion with a green tie and a cutie mark of a pencil inside a word balloon came up to them.

"Excuse me Princess Twilight", he said levitating a pencil and notepad, "I am with the Canterlot Chronicle. A quick question to both of you. What would Twilight Sparkle say to those who question to why you moved to Ponyville in the first place? The same for Korra for moving to Republic City?"

"I moved to Ponyville because Celestia wanted me to learn about friendship", said Twilight. "That's why that journal even exists!"

"I only left there for my Avatar duties but I soon gained much more than that", said Korra looking ot the Main 6 and her friends. "I found friends and even special people who I would find irreplaceable."

"Exactly! It took me some time to get the hang of it, but it was because of these five ponies that taught me the lessons in those journals. AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy too", said Twilight.

"I in turn learned from them and they learned from me", said Korra. "Then it was all of you. We learned so much. . "

However the reporter interrupted, "What I mean is some would argue that it wouldn't be believable that the lot of you would be friends."

"Beleivable" gasped Korra and Twilight.

"Yes I read this cover to cover", said the reporter pony, "And I have to say your characters would have been a lot more interesting if yours remained in Canterlot and if Korra's remained at the compound."

"OUR CHARACTERS" they again gasped. It was bad enough these ponies were criticizism them but now taking their works as a work of fiction! That crossed the line.

"We are REAL humans and Ponies", said Korra. "These are a record of things that happened to us!"

"Right", said Twilight, "We made mistakes and learned fromt hem."

"Some more than others", said Mako. Bolin made a sheepish chuckle.

"What about Rarity", said the snobbish man from the café. "I mean you expect us to believe she learned anything she wrote in there?"

"That's why you want to be Team dash" said a young Pegasus, "She's the only one that didn't need to learn anything because she is so cool!"

"Twilight was better BEFORE she had wings" shouted one ederly pony.

"I can't believe that Raava would willingly destroy the avatar cycle like that, she should have rejoined with Korra", said a burly person.

"Fluttershy is so painfully shy I mean it's so hard to relate", said one of the ponies that spoke to Fluttershy before. One of Fluttershy's fans cowers.

"How can Bolin be with Asami, I mean. . come on Opal is the better match" said another pony.

"Bolin is an idiot. . anyone can see that", said someone in earth tribe attire.

Everyone was cringing at this, the whole thing was getting out of hand. Twilight was sweating.

"Now hold on everybody", said Twilight, but they kept on arguing.

"Why did our looks change when the worlds united?"

"ARE PINKIE PIE AND APPLEJACK RELATED OR WHAT!?"

Came a few more outbursts. This finally drove Twilight to her boiling point

"ENOUGH" she shouted using the Royal Canterlot Voice which silenced them and got their attention.

"Listen to us", said Korra.

 **Twilight**

 _We never said we were perfect, our mistakes are all written in ink_

 **Korra**  
 _We never claimed to be perfect, and it's bad if that's what you all think._

 **Both**

 _Our flaws helped us to make us special, they bond us and keep us strong_

 _Our flaws are what brought us together_

 **Mako**

 _So stop acting like somethings wrong_

The rest of the group seeing this smiled and joined in.

 **Team Avatar Harmony**

 _We are not flawless_

 _We're a work in progress_

 _We got dents and we got quirks_

 _But it's our flaws that make us work_

 _We're not Flawless_

 _We're a work in progress_

 _So tell me what flaws you got too_

 _Cause still like what's wrong about you._

 **Rainbow dash**  
 _Some say I'm a big shot_

 **Bolin**

 _And I had an ego the size of a whale._

 **RD and Bolin** _  
They say we came off as cocky_

 _But it gives us the courage to fail_

 **Rarity**

 _Oh I may be a drama queen_

 **Asami**  
 _A bit stuck up it's true_

 **Applejack**  
 _And I can be too eager to please_

 **Mako**

 _There's such a thing as being too honest too cause  
_  
 **Team Avatar Harmony**  
 _We are not flawless_

 _We're a work in progress_

 _We got dents and we got quirks_

 _But it's our flaws that make us work_

 _We're not Flawless_

 _We're a work in progress_

 _So tell me what flaws you got too_

 _Cause still like what's wrong about you._

 **Pinkie**

 _They think I'm all bubbles and laughter_

 _That I don't seem sincere  
And I joke around a little too much  
But I am just so happy you are here_

 **Kai**

 _It took me a while to show redemption_

 **Fluttershy**

 _And for me to come out of my shell_

 **Korra**

 _But nobody has to be perfect  
_

 **Twilight**  
 _Right now don't you know us so well?  
_

 **Team Avatar Harmony**

 _We are not flawless_

 _We're a work in progress_

 _We got dents and we got quirks_

 _But it's our flaws that make us work_

 _We're not Flawless_

 _We're a work in progress_

 _So tell me what flaws you got too_

 _Cause still like what's flawed about you._

Everyone looked at them as Korra and Twilight stepped forward.

"Now do you understand", said Korra, "None of us ever claimed to be perfect. Without our flaws there wouldn't be any friendship lessons to learn."

"Without our flaws", said Twilight, "There probably wouldn't be any friendships at all."

The crowd stunned by it. . . .until they resumed their arguing much to Twilight and Korra's frustration.

"Uh they were listening right", asked Bolin.

The group sighed and went back inside.

To be concluded. . . .


	7. Alls Well that Ends Well

The Little Pony Legend

Fame and Misfortune

Based on the works by Maggiesheartlove and blublur

Chapter 7  
Alls Well that Ends well

"I can't believe we sang a whole song for nothing", said Bolin, "I mean seriously! That usually works!"

"I KNOW! RIGHT" agreed Pinkie.

"Guys" they heard Starlight say entering with Sunset and two very familiar faces. "We found two guys who have something I think you should hear."

The two familiar faces were Kuluk and Toola Roola who looked very pleased to see them.

"Hi there", they both said.

"We both just wanted to say. . thank you", said Kuluk

"Yeah, our friendship was having major problems", said Toola Roola, "but that was until we read your journal. It showed us that friends can go through all kinds of problems and tough times and we can come out of them stronger than before."

Kuluk put a arm around Toola and added, "It's made us better friends!"

Twilight looked touch and Korra could feel it as well.

"Really", asked Twilight.

They both nodded with a 'mmhmm' to emphasize their point.

"I can't tell you how much it means for us to hear that", said Twilight, "We have had a bit of rough time as of late, but knowing we helped little guys like you.. . "

"It makes everything worth it", finished Korra.

"Indeed", said Rarity as she puts her foreleg around AJ, "Fads come and go, but friendship is forever."

"You can say that again", said Bolin giving them two pointer fingers.

"Yeah", said Rainbow Dash, "There are worse things than not being able to do anything without having to be told how awesome I am."

"You can say that, in fact friends are more important than progress at a company", remarked Asami with a sly smirk.

"And", said Kai, "We can't change how others think about us. . ."

"But", continued Fluttersy, "We can change how we let it effect us."

Pinkie came up holding a pie, "OR how we DON'T let it effect us!" She splats herself with it. She giggles. "Go ahead, laugh!"

And that's just what everyone did. Starlight and Sunset put their hooves on Toola Roola's and Kuluck's shoulders to show their appreciation, and Team Avatar Harmony gave themselves a huge group hug.

As they hugged the two kids that helped them feel better looked on and then each other then to the crowd outside who were still bickering.

"We can't let this go on, they don't deserve it", said Kuluck.

"Yeah but what can we do", replied Toola Roola.

They put their heads together and start thinking and then gasped, "That's it!"

* * *

Kuluck and Toola Roola were working feverishly to put all their thoughts and opinions down on paper and hoped what message they said would soon spread like wildfire and soon make things work out for the better.

"Think this will work", asked Toola Roola.

"Definitely", said Kuluck.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks that had passed since Kuluck and Toola Roola had put down their opinion piece in all the newspapers in both worlds on their experience with the Journal. Everyone that had read it seemed to have seen from their experience that those two got the right idea of what the Friendship journal was about. It was not meant for them to get a sneek peek into their lives, it was to share what they had learned in order so they could learn from it. This got them all feeling almost a tad foolish but they had apologized to those they had bothered and learned not to take all the stories in that journal to heart. It was then through this Journal that more people started to understand more about friendship and helped make themselves better and that felt a lot better than criticizing the ones that wrote it in the first place. This brought a relief especially to Korra and Twilight who were doing what they did before this whole thing happened, just taking a stroll, of course they had their respected hubbies and Korra had little baby Iris.

Someone passed by them and waived. They waived back. It seemed everything has calmed down. They then took note of Rainbow Dash flying for her beat. She gave a salute and flew off.

"That was great of those two", said Korra. "They set a shining example for everyone."

"Which is exactly what we wanted when we made the journal in the first place. They just needed it in perspective", said Twilight in acknowledgement.

Korra patted her friend's back in approval. "I hear you. Though I wonder if the future will learn from this."

"Well", said Mako, "The other day one of my co-workers told me that her daughter was having some trouble but with a little help from the journal she learned what to do. Of course the story was pointed out by a certain filly and kid."

The two almost gasped at his but Flash Sentry chuckled adding, "Well seems to me that the future is in good hands.". Iris gurgled from her stroller in what seemed to be in agreement. This earned a major chuckle from everyone.

The End


End file.
